Love and A Notebook
by StarKid Tayler
Summary: AU: Kurt's Parent's died when he was 5 now he has a foster family. Blaine is a popular jock in glee club. One bullying indecent will have Blaine looking at Kurt in a new way. TRIGGER!:There will be touchy subjects. Parents death, bad words, ABUSE, homophobic actions and words, possible self harm. I don't know. Just you are warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers. So I have tried to make myself more stressed by adding ANOTHER story. And I'm actually working on another on. I might just end up ending the one about Santana. I don't know. But anyways…This story is something I had a dream about only I changed it a bit to make it Klaine.****  
****So enjoy…?  
**

**PS.** _Thoughtssss__  
_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING recognizable. Plot is miiiiine.

**TRIGGER!:** There will be touchy subjects. Parents death, bad words, ABUSE, homophobic actions and words, possible self harm. I don't know. Just you are warned.

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V**  
Kurt Hummel walked down the halls of William McKinley High School. Head down, on hand on his satchel, and guitar case on his back. Though he was over 10 minutes early for school, he didn't know who could have come for him. _I just have to make it to homeroom. _He thought. It seemed those words were always going through his head in the mornings.

When he finally reached his homeroom, he let out a content sigh. Finally, he was safe. He made his way to the back of the classroom, the clicking of his boots making the same noise they always did. He sat in his usual seat in the very back of the classroom were he could watch his guitar case. That guitar was the most important material thing in his life. The back of the classroom was also good for staring at one Blaine Anderson, the most gorgeous guy to ever walk the planet, without him knowing. He took out his note book and wrote down some new song lyrics.

Once everyone was in homeroom, and Kurt's notebook was safely away in his satchel, he was free to let his mind wander to Blaine_. Look at how perfect his hair is behind all that gel. Look! I see a few escaping curls._ He smiled_. And that bow-tie! No Kurt. He's too good for a fag like you._ Then just like that, his smile faded.  
The rest of the class went good except for the fact that Sebastian Smythe, a sexy bad boy who obviously had the hots for Blaine, was all of . Just as Kurt was gathering his things he felt an unpleasant vibe coming from a very large body. Kurt's breathing hitched.

"Hey faggot."

"Fuck off Karofsky" Kurt tried to push passed him but Karofsky pushed him to the ground.

"What was that, homo?" Just as Karosky was about to do something violent, he heard the door open.

He didn't know who it was but all he wanted to do is thank them a million times because as soon as that door opened, the homophobic jock left the room kicking his satchel across the room. As soon as he knew Karofsky was gone, he crawled over to where his satchel was and gathered his stuff quickly but not before he noticed a pair of boat shoes and purple capris pants_. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Kurt gathered the rest of his stuff and ran out of the class. Or so he thought.

**BLAINE'S P.O.V**  
_Shit. I forgot my History binder in Homeroom. If I don't get that, will kill me. I _walk back into the classroom and see Karofsky in mid kick on some guy that looks quite scared. When I see his face look up at me I see that it's that guy that's in almost all my classes with the really high voice and brings his guitar everywhere. _What's his name...like Kurt? Yeah that's it_. When Karofsky leaves the room I notice Kurt's notebook is by my feet. I pick it up but by the time it's in my hands, he's gone. Damn.

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V**  
Kurt ran out of the classroom, tears in his eyes and guitar and satchel flung on his shoulders. He bursts through the choir room, not intending on going to his first period class. He sat at the piano and played. He played for hours. He didn't even know how long he played. He just played and sang songs his mom used to sing to him before her and his father died.

**~Flashback~**

It was Burt and Elizabeth Hummel's anniversary and they decided to go to Florida for 2 days.

"Ok Kurt. You be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa. Mommy and daddy will be back in 2 days." Elizabeth hugged her crying son. "Baby don't cry. We'll call you every night to say goodnight. And we'll call right when we wake up. And, maybe we'll get you a little present while we're gone." 5 year old Kurt smiled.

"I love you mommy." Kurt hugged his mom. Once they let go, Burt picked up his son and wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged him.

"Now Kurt, you have to be a big boy right." Kurt shook his head enthusiastically with a huge grin across his face. "I love you son. I'll see you in a couple days, ok?" They hugged once more and Burt and Elizabeth walked out of Elizabeth's parent's house for the last time. That night they're flight had crashed and they died.

**~End Flashback**

Once Kurt had calmed down he checked his phone. It was 2:26. _Wow._ He thought. _I spent literally all day in here and I have no idea where I am._ He gathered his things and walked outside knowing that if he didn't leave early, he would have to leave late and he knew that Martha wouldn't like that.

Martha is Kurt's foster mom. She is a horrid nasty woman who, whenever she gets the chance, will insult him on his sexuality. He knew that if he wasn't behind the school at 3 he could possibly get beaten.

Once he was out back he decided that he had enough time to play a song. He checked to make sure no one was around, took out his guitar, and started to play Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down._

Just as Kurt was starting the second verse, Blaine walked out.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

_Where the hell is that Kurt guy? Thank god there's no Glee rehersal today. I have a shit-ton of homework. I have to give him this notebook._ Right as I'm about to go out back to my car I hear a soft yet powerful and dare I saw…beautiful singing voice. I open the back door as carefully as I can, hoping not to disturb the person singing. That's when I recognize the song.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavey_

_You brought me life _

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make-_

His angelic voice was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious car drive by and pull up next to him.

"Get your ass in the car." The woman's voice sounded like a car getting strangled. She was obviously a smoker. Kurt quickly gathered his things and got into the car. That's when I saw the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my life time. The ghastly old woman punched Kurt in the eye and sped off in the other direction. I just stood there, with my hands over my mouth, unable to move.

_How could someone punch such a porcelain beauty?_

**Awe. Poor Kurt. I feel awful for writing this. I hate the homophobic words I used. They make me feel nauseous. Also next chapter I'll start doing descriptions and such.**

**Song: Teenage Dream**

**Review with anything you might want to see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An:** **I have no excuse for not updating so lets get to the chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any glee. Just the plot.**

** Warning: there shall be physical abuse.**

The drive home for Kurt was awful. He listened to his foster mother scream at him, his eye killed, and now, he couldn't find his damn notebook. He slumped in his seat and looked out the window.

Ten minutes later, he arrived home. He gathered his stuff and walked into the house.

"YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO!" His father screamed. Kurt continued to walk to his bedroom. He laid down on his mattress and curled up into the green, soft blanket that belonged to his brother before he died in battle. Kurt's eyes felt heavy so he gave in to his exhaustion and drifted into sleep.

Kurt has chestnut colored hair and a tall lean body. His skin is the color of porcelain and his eyes the color of the sky. Though sometimes his clothing choice is questionable, he wears the most high fashion designs. And yes, he makes all of his clothes. Kurt may not have the riches family he still has his music. He loves broadway musicals, pop music and anything by Darren Cris/ StarKid.

Kurt woke up two hours later to banging at his door and a drunken mans voice screaming "WAKE THE HELL UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD."

Kurt hesitantly opened his door and stepped back knowing he would be swung at. As he guessed, John, his foster dad, swung a large fist at him. John stood there baffled that he had missed. He shrugged muttering something about Kurt doing the dishes. Kurt stretched and put his shoes back on. They must've fallen off during is nightmare and constant moving. He lazily walked out into the tiny kitchen and began the dishes.

After about ten minutes, he finished and decided to shower and do some homework. After a nice long shower, Kurt sat on his bed an started his homework. He rummaged through his bag and realized that he forgot his workbooks. He shrugged an packed away the rest of his stuff. He looked around his room and sighed.

His room consists of a very small dresser ( his clothes are in his suitcases), an old school radio, three suitcases, a small mattress on the floor, his guitar, and a pile on family photoshe keeps in the corner so his foster parent can't take them.

He laid back on his bed and shut his eyes. He dreamed of a day he could escape this horrible place.

**An: I'm sorry that was so short. Next chapter will be what Blaine did that night.**


End file.
